


Embracing Family

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Age Play, Dom/sub, F/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Jillian and her husband Kevin had three submissives and a little to care for each day. They loved their boys dearly, but one night in particular tries their patience.





	Embracing Family

Jillian looked down at the three kneeling men in front of her, feeling upset and disappointed. She had explicitly told them not to play around with Howard today, that he was feeling ill. She shook her head, and went to Kevin, her husband, who was comforting Howard, holding him and whispering love in his ears as he calmed. She spoke at a volume, so all could hear. 

“Kevin, what happened? I come in here from the kitchen to see Howard crying, and Nickolas, Brian, and Alexander looking guilty” Jillian asked. 

“Nickolas, Brian, and Alexander started teasing Howard, calling him a baby, and trying to antagonize him. All Howard wanted to do was play with them, and watch a movie, but the three wanted nothing to do with him. I walked in to see Howard crying, and Nickolas trying to pull another trick on him. Brian and Alexander did not stop Nickolas, but merely allowed it to continue.

 I talked to Howard, who told me what happened, and told the three naughty men to go to their knees and wait for you and started comforting Howard” Kevin explained, as he held Howard, who had stopped crying, and fallen asleep.

Jillian took a deep breath, and turned to the three kneeling men again. Brian and Alexander had tears running down their faces, and Nickolas had a look of devastation on his. She shook her head, and told them to go to their rooms, and she would speak to each of them individually. They rose, and went to their rooms, to wait for her. 

“How did I end up with three naughty submissives, and a crying little” Jillian asked her husband, who couldn’t answer her. The two of them had brought each of them into their lives through the years, and now they were a family. 

Brian had come first, Kevin had kept an eye on his cousin through the years, making sure he was okay. When he had been ready to join a family several years ago, Kevin invited him to join he and Jillian, and Brian immediately accepted, and accepted both Kevin and Jillian as his Dominants. 

Alexander had been found almost on death’s doorstep, after an alcohol binge gone wrong. Jillian had found him in the alley, and something drew her to him. She brought him home, sobered him up, and after realizing he was a switch, asked if he wanted to join the family. After some hesitance, and many false starts, Alexander moved in, and got control of the two sides to him. Currently he was in a submissive headspace, and had been for a while, so Jillian was expecting him to go Dominant sooner or later. 

Howard and Nickolas had been special cases. Jillian had wanted a little to join their family, and Howard had been looking for a mama and a daddy for a long time, after his biological ones had died, and he was sent to the orphanage, where he had been for years. He had met Nickolas at the orphanage, and they became best friends, and brothers, despite being a submissive and a little. When Kevin and Jillian had went to “adopt” Howard, he had begged for them to take Nickolas too. After seeing the bond, the two had, they couldn’t deny his request, and took them both home.

The four of them became very close very quickly, despite being 2 submissives, a switch, and a little. Kevin and Jillian had their hands full, but wouldn’t change it for the world. Jillian smiled as she thought about how they had all joined their family, and looked at Howard’s peaceful face, curled in her husband’s arms. She got up and steeled herself for the discipline that would soon occur. 

Opening Brian’s door, she saw that he was in the corner, kneeling, with his hands behind his back, just as he should have been, since he was in trouble. Jillian sat on his bed, sighed, and called for him to come to her. 

“Come here Brian and kneel at my feet please” Jillian instructed the older blonde, who immediately came over and knelt, with his head down. 

“Why did you disobey me? I asked one thing, and you three couldn’t even follow that” Jillian looked down, speaking firmly. 

“Nickolas wanted to play a trick on Howard, and Alexander and I thought it was funny, and wanted to see what would happen. We didn’t think it was going to hurt Howard or make him upset” Brian winced as he realized that his excuse was feeble. Jillian just shook her head and sighed again, frustrated. 

“How many times have Kevin or I told you three not to mess with Howard when he was feeling ill. You know he gets sick easily, and is much more sensitive when he is feeling poorly. I am very disappointed in you Brian. I think fifteen minutes in the corner, without your collar, and 5 spanks will be a justified punishment. Kevin will come in to spank you, and I will take your collar now, go put your nose in the corner” Jillian lectured, holding her hand out. 

Brian handed her his collar, and went to the corner. Jillian soon had the same conversation with Alexander and Nickolas, and gave the same punishment, except Nickolas got 10 spanks, since he was the one who was actively messing with Howard. Jillian took their collars with her into the kitchen, and quickly finished their dinner. 

Kevin went in to each of their rooms to spank them, after making sure they understood why they were receiving physical punishment. Jillian knew they would be eating dinner with sore bottoms, and hoped that it would help them remember the rules that had been in place for years now. 

She went to wake up Howard, and gave him more medicine, and some soup to eat, with a few crackers. Jillian had made chili for the rest of them, and had made cookies for dessert, but now that would be held until tomorrow, since Nickolas, Brian, and Alexander had had to be punished, they couldn’t have dessert. 

The three repentant submissives came in wincing at the movement, and gingerly sat down to eat. They ate quickly, and saw that Howard was still awake, and watching his favorite movie. One look at Jillian, and they went to apologize.

“Howard, I am sorry I hurt you and made you upset. I didn’t think about my actions, and what they could cause. I knew you were feeling sick, and still pushed you with my words. I really am sorry, and I hope you can forgive me” Nickolas spoke first, and Brian and Alexander quickly apologized for not stopping Nickolas. Howard looked up at them, and gave a small smile.

“I forgive you three. I know Mama and Daddy punished you, and that you really are sorry. Can we please watch the movie together now?” Howard looked towards Jillian, who smiled, and nodded her head. 

“After the movie is over, all four of you are going to bed. Howard, you are still feeling ill, and Nickolas, Brian, and Alexander shall take the extra time to think about their actions today, and how they can do better” Jillian looked at her “boys” and saw that they agreed with her. 

She settled down with Kevin and snuggled with him as the movie played on. The family enjoyed the movie, and soon the three submissives, with Howard, all went to their rooms for the night. Jillian looked at her husband, and sighed. 

“I can’t imagine our family any other way. Those three subs may drive me nuts, but I love them dearly, and they really are good boys. Howard is my baby, and I am so happy that we found him. The fact that the four of them have embraced being in our family so well, makes me thrilled beyond measure. But marrying you, may have been the best decision I have ever made” Jillian quickly kissed her husband, still as in love with him as the day she had married him all those years ago. 

Kevin looked down at his wife, the woman of his dreams and spoke in his soft southern drawl. 

“I completely agree with you Jillian. Those boys are my life, and the fact that Brian is my cousin, makes it that much sweeter. Thank you for being so willing to take him in, and finding the other three will always be proud moments in my life. But my biggest one has always been marrying you. I knew from the first day we met, that we would be forever, and it has been the best part of my life, sharing it with you” Kevin passionately spoke, making Jillian shiver in love. 

That night, before falling asleep, Jillian sent up prayers for her boys, Kevin, and thanking any deity out there for the life she had. Jillian was beyond happy, and couldn’t wait to see what happened next for her, Kevin, or her boys.


End file.
